


We Have No Control

by CharWright5



Series: HQ Halloweek 2018 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: It was supposed to just be hanging at Kageyama's, watching a movie Noya-senpai had raved about. Only... they got distracted...





	We Have No Control

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Eight of HQ Halloweek: Halloween Night / ~~Trick or Treating~~ / ~~Witches~~
> 
> Dedicated to my kouhei, Naomi, whom I love and adore <3
> 
> Title from _Do You Feel It?_ by Chaos Chaos.

Hinata wasn't entirely sure how he got here, in this position, these current happenings...happening...

Okay, he remembered _some_ stuff. He remembered Noya-senpai discussing a movie that was supposed to be the scariest thing ever during practice, Kageyama arguing that there was no way, and Hinata calling him a chicken. He remembered the resulting argument and the two of them betting each other over who wouldn't be able to watch the whole thing all the way through and Suga-san pointing out that the only way to be sure was for them to watch it together. Daichi-san had given him a bewildered look, wondering why he was indulging this and Suga-san pointed out it was the only way to end the conversation and get them focused on volleyball.

He remembered plans being made to watch it at Kageyama's house, since he didn't have any other siblings to bother them during it. He remembered telling his mom he couldn't take Natsu-chan Trick-or-Treating because he had extra practice, adding on that he'd probably be late since he and Kageyama were trying a new Quick. Volleyball tended to go over her head so she luckily bought it, telling him to have fun and be careful.

He remembered showing up to Kageyama's house, meeting and greeting his parents as they left for some party, getting comfortable on the couch as they started the movie. That's when it started to get a little fuzzy.

Part of it Hinata figured was like when your brain purposefully forgets traumatic events in order to protect itself, since the movie was way more bloody and gory than he thought it'd be and he was regretting listening to both Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai as they raved about it. But somewhere between the opening sequence of blood pools being washed down drains and body parts being thrown in a fire and the first lead victim being decapitated, Hinata found himself sitting on Kageyama's lap, their lips moving together, hands roaming.

Maybe it was the sex scene, he figured, teenage hormones kicking in. And admittedly, he'd kinda been on edge all night. It was the first time he was hanging out one-on-one with Kageyama outside of volleyball practice, the first time since Hinata realized that maybe what he was feeling towards the “King” wasn't _just_ annoyance.

So while the mains were getting it on in the movie, Hinata kept glancing at Kageyama, who was shifting in his seat, trying to be discreet. And when Kageyama just happened to turn and glance at him, catching Hinata staring, both of them froze in place. The tension felt weighty, solid, bearing down and making Hinata's limbs feel like they were made of concrete, his heart like it was pumping molasses.

Then all at once, in a sudden rush...

The dam broke.

They moved together perfectly, just like they did on the court, both at the same exact moment. They practically rushed one another on the couch, colliding, mouths smashing together painfully, noses crushed. Yet they never came apart, simply readjusted, tried again, lips coming together the way they were supposed to. Hinata's skin tingled, his face burned, mind racing. Adrenaline rushed through his blood, the same as when he was on the court and different all at the same time. It was new, different, exciting, something he'd wondered about in the back of his head—when he wasn't obsessing over volleyball, meaning not a whole lotta time but still enough to really truly wonder about it.

Now it was happening.

His heart was pounding in his chest, knee digging into the couch where he knelt, and hands grabbed hold of his hips before hauling him over with way too much ease. Kageyama was stronger than he looked, softer, too, his lips plush and gentle as they moved against Hinata's, despite the heavy intensity of the way their bodies began moving together. Hands slipped up the back of Hinata's tee, cold against his bare skin and making him shiver. His own grabbed at the sweatshirt Kageyama wore, clutching at it like it could stop him from floating away, like his mind thought he would.

And then a tongue touched his lips and Hinata squeaked, the sound muffled, before instincts told him to part them. The wet muscle slipped inside his mouth, tentative, unsure, Kageyama apparently just as inexperienced—not much of a surprise there—and uncertain about what he was doing. But when it touched to Hinata's tongue, the shorter boy shuddered so hard he damn near fell off his lap, off the couch. He hadn't expected the sparks that would race up his spine, caressing his already half-hard cock within his jeans.

Kageyama's tongue flicked against something on the roof of Hinata's mouth that had his hips bucking, jerking, the motion dragging a gasp out of the setter. Cold hands moved back to his hips, squeezing, before raising his own pelvis in an experimental motion. A groan left Kageyama this time, breaking the kiss as his head fell back against the couch.

Hinata murmured his name in a concerned question, watching as the other boy swallowed hard, his eyes screwed shut tight. He panted for a second or two before opening them halfway, pupils blown, blue eyes dark in the dim light of the room. The TV threw strange shadows on him, highlighting a sharp chin and button nose, angular cheekbones and scruffy hair, and Hinata remembered when he first set eyes on Kageyama at that middle school tournament, feeling intimidated for more than one reason.

What he'd believed to be just appreciation of someone's talents and looks had evolved into something more, and he was being reminded of that in a room where the only light was the TV screen behind him.

“Do it again,” Kageyama mumbled in response and Hinata tilted his head to the side, clueless as to what he was referring to. So Kageyama lifted his hips once more, inhaling sharply, and it was then that Hinata felt a telltale bulge just barely grazing his own, making his eyes go wide.

He wasn't the only one reacting to this, wasn't the only one who was succumbing to hormones and whatever tension was between the two of them. Instincts took over once more and he moved his own pelvis, grinding forward and bumping against Kageyama clumsily. The entire thing was too awkward to feel good, both of their inexperience glaringly obvious. But then Kageyama slumped down a little and Hinata scooted further up, and suddenly...

Suddenly Hinata's hard cock was rubbing up against Kageyama's and it _did_ feel good, both boys gasping at the new sensation. Hinata clutched the sweatshirt at Kageyama's shoulders even tighter, inhaling shakily as the two of them found a rhythm, found a way to come together that maximized the pleasure. The friction rubbed against his cock perfectly, sending those pleasureful sparks racing all over. His toes curled inside his socks, teeth sinking into his bottom lip to hide a whimper, body shivering on top of Kageyama's.

The setter seemed to be just as effected, his chest rising and falling tremulously, the grip on Hinata's hip getting tighter then looser as his hands flexed. Their hips moved faster as their motions grew more sure, more confident in what they were doing. It was no longer experimenting or trying something new but a race to get off, to make themselves—and each other—feel as good as they could. Everything seemed to be building, racing, climbing, higher and higher and higher. Hinata's breathing, his heart, all of it felt out of control and it was the same kind of high he experienced in a game, when he rushed the net, threw his arms back, and...

And _flew_.

His orgasm crashed into him, knocking him breathless as he gasped loudly, audible even over the movie still playing. He was vaguely aware of Kageyama shuddering underneath him, his head slamming back against the couch again, his brain fuzzing out as he felt his underwear grow sticky, felt his cock pulse and throb, felt an ecstatic pleasure coursing all over his skin and straight down to the core of him.

A breathless laugh left Kageyama, wide grin on his face that honestly suited him and should've been worn more often in Hinata's opinion, and the tiny blocker gave in to the sudden urge to kiss him, framing his face and planting his lips on Kageyama's. The kiss was returned immediately, but not held for long, both smiling too much, both out of breath too much. 

Man, no wonder people did this all the time. No wonder Suga and Daichi would sneak off during breaks in practice and come back looking all ruffled with red lips and flushed skin. Hinata totally got it now, no longer felt clueless about what they got up to.

It was this.

And it was _awesome_.

Grinning wide, Hinata met Kageyama in the eye, watched as his face softened and a small smile formed on his face. Words didn't need to be spoken to know they both enjoyed it, that neither regretted it, that they were most definitely gonna do it again.

And the next day, when Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai asked them about the movie, Hinata had no problem admitting they couldn't finish it, letting them jump to their own conclusion about scared little first years rather than admit to the real reason why.


End file.
